


Speechless

by hellkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/hellkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFA Inamorato AU but you don't need to know the story for this schmoopy vignette. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

Drift woke, slowly, his consciousness pulling itself online.Everything seemed warm and close and strangely wonderful.

He shifted, and heard a soft sigh against him, warm air skimming down his chassis.His optics onlined, seeing first only the grey-dark predawn light, filtered through a window’s lattice, and then…Wing. Wing, pressed up against him, face nuzzled against his shoulder, thigh flung over his hip.This was real. This was a thing that was happening. It took him a long moment to process that, to realize it wasn’t some fantasy, but something real—Wing sleek and glossy and warm and nestled against him. For the first time, Drift felt strong and powerful, the want to protect Wing almost a burning pain in his spark.He moved, slowly, stroking a hand over Wing’s shoulder, feeling Wing curl tighter against him, engine purring.

A sliver of gold, Wing’s optics cracking open drowsily, shining like stars of the only constellation Drift needed to see. “Drift?” His voice was soft, but even then, almost overwhelming: turning the syllables into a melody, pure and sweet.

“Yeah.” Drift’s own voice made him wince, rough and crackly.

But Wing didn’t seem to notice, a smile breaking like dawn over his face. He shifted, his entire body seeming to move over Drift’s, sleek and silken over Drift’s battered armor: foot sliding over Drift’s lower leg, thigh on his pelvic armor, hand idly exploring his chestplate.Wing, touching him, more places than he could map contact, as though reminding him, instant by instant, touch by touch, that he was wanted.

But that could change, at any instant, Drift thought, and the worst thing he could imagine would be to overstay Wing’s wanting him, to cling selfishly beyond when he was welcomed.

“I…should go,” Drift said, as a token. If Wing wanted him gone, it was a tremulous offer, but also a deceit of the greedy, wanting to be talked out of it.He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay here forever, pushing the dawn and all the long hours of day and its obligations back as long as possible.

“Can you stay, at least a little longer?” Wing turned Drift’s want, his petty need, into a request, a generosity.

“Yeah.” Another gross word, another crackly, inelegant syllable, not daring more than this dry croak, wrapping his arms around the jet’s shoulders, trying to erase any distance between them.

Wing squirmed upward, his mouth finding Drift’s chin, lipping it as he surged forward, before sliding to Drift’s mouth. Just as well: Drift was no good at words—slippery things, either too blunt or too small to say what he wanted to say.

He opened his mouth under the kiss, his glossa finding Wing’s, his vents catching as though tasting divinity.His entire body surged upward, legs coming up to cradle Wing’s frame, his spark seeming to strain at its housing, nearly bursting with a sweet fullness.

And he knew what the word was, what the thing was, burning inside him, stinging his optics, straining at his spark in the most sublime pain. Love. But it was too fragile to speak, especially in his voice, risking too much, offering what might be rejected and souring the moment with greed.So instead he lay, spark swollen, with the beautiful ache, wanting, adoring, loving Wing.

The dawn held back, stretching itself, it seemed, before the sacred, speechless thing, letting it cocoon itself, safe and unseen by hard optics, in the night’s indigo robes for just a while longer.

  
  



End file.
